Three of a kind
by kitsunepunk400
Summary: Yugi is entering his 1st year of Highschool. There he begins to not only fall in love with his best friend Atem, but also the new student Yami. Watch as their loves blossoms and challenges begins. Formally What Happens In Highschool. Caution Threesomes :D
1. Old Friends New School

CHapter 1: new school old friends

Kitt: Hey readers this is my first fan fic ever

Yugi: So be nice please her self esteem doesnt need to be damaged more than it is going to be people.

Yami: Hey how come im not in this story

Kitt: Dont worry yami youll show up later

Atem: Until then I get Yugi all to myself*Huggles Yugi*

Yami: Thats so not fair

Kitt: Life isnt fair Yami. Yugi may you please do the disclaimer

Yugi: kitsunepunk does not own Yugioh! If she did then the Yamis would all have gotten their own bodies Akefia, Atem and Seth would all have come back to life and it would have been a really graphic Yaoi.

Kitt: Ok I get it dont make me feel worse :((

Yami and Atem: On with the story

Warning: Yaoi OOC OCs and its completely AU too. Any one who is homophobic or hates the Mobiumshipping or the other "wierdo" shippings should leave because i really dislike people who critizize work that deliberatly explains the thing they are complaining about. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This is also the only warning that you get so once again you have been warned.

_'thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

It was a normal day for Yugi Moto. Nothing special just school and work with his grandfather. As he got ready he smiled. He was in a good mood since he was meeting up with his older friend Atem Hassan to go to school. Yugi is only 15 and Atem is now 17. He met Atem when he was just nine years old. He remembers the event like it was just yesterday.

*flash back*

_"hey get back here!" yelled a big tall teen as he chased a young little yugi down the street. _

_You see what happened was that little yugi was splashing in the puddles left from the rain that had been pccuring over the past few weeks when all of a sudden he splashed Ushio a big mean bully that one shouldnt mess with. By accident Yugi had gotten the bully's homework wet which angered said bully into chasing poor innocent Yugi. With his stroke of luck, little Yugi ended up at a dead end. There was no way out so he was screwed._

_"now I got you you little runt." said the giant with his fist fist raised in the air ready to strike down at him. _

_Little yugi was hit repeatedly and all he could do was stayed curled up in a little ball in order to prevent Ushio from giving him a blow to the head. 'please some one...anyone help!' and just like that the blows stopped. being the curious child he was little yugi looked up to see his saviour. It was another boy, much older than yugi was, he was at least three years older than him if not more. he had the same spike multi colored hair style as him. _

_"leave him alone Ushio." the older more tan boy said._

_"look Atem you dont even know the kid so i dont under stand why youre sticking up for him. Besides -even if you did know the kid youre still younger than me by like two years so move out of the way" Ushio growled at the young boy named Atem._

_"Oh Im so scared im shaking" the mysterious boy said with a think hint of sarcasm. He looked at little Yugi and said, "Dont worry ill get you outta here kid."_

_All it took was Ten seconds before Ushio was pushed up against a wall, get punched repeatedly in the face five times, and pummbled into the groung. Yugi just stared at the event in amazment. Being thouroghly embaressed Ushio ran out of the alley way saying that he was gonna take care of a certain spikey haired brat._

_"thaty should take care of that moron." Atem said. He turned to Yugi and asked,"are you ok kid" He held his hand out so he could help the boy up._

_"yea thanks Atem-san" said the relieved yugi. _

_"youre welcome... Um I didnt catch your name Little One" Atem stated as he stared at the youngster with a kind expression etched on his face._

_" Oh how rude of me. My name is Yugi Moto, but most of the people who know me call me Yugi. You can call me that if you like." said Yugi in a small and innocent voice. It sounded like music to Atems ears, as if an angel were speaking to him. _

_" you may call me Atem. May I ask you your age Yugi?" asked a curious preteen. _

_"yea, I turned eight a few months ago how 'bout you how old are you?" asked the cute little Yugi with a very sweet tone_

_"Oh Im turned eleven today" stated a proud preteen with a smug smile._

_"Cool!"_

_"Where do you live Little one?" Asked a worried Atam not to keen on letting the young one walk on his own._

_The little boy just looked the older teen with a adoring expression on his face. It was almost as if the place he was living at was a paradise. It seemed like an eternity till the young boy spoke again._

_"I live at the Kami Gameshop with my grandfather who is the owner of the shop" said with the fondests smile that Atem has ever seen._

_"what about your parents little one?" asked Atem clearly confused_

_Just then the smile and happiness that was once on Yugis face dissapeared only to be replaced with sadness and a bit of sorrow. " They died when i was only 6 and it was all my fault." whispered Yugi _

_"Im sorry to here that yugi, btu what do you mean that it was your fualt?" said Atem with a tone of curiosity. _

_" I ran out during a snow storm and I ended up at my grandfathers and they died trying to find me " said Yugi with a broken voice that no eight year old should be able to produce. _

_"dont worry little Hikari your parents are in a good place and they are probably watching over you as we speak" said Atem with such passion that it brought laughter to the young boy._

_As the boy laughed, Atem couldnt help but blush and think it was cute that the boys eyes seemed to shine bright and how he looked so joyful as he was delighted with Atems comfort._

_"Youre really funny Atem. Do you wanna be friends?" asked the innocent little boy as he smiled up at Atem._

_"sure Little one I would be gled to be friends" responded Atem as a smile made its way to his face." may i walk you home little one"_

_"Sure!" replied with great delight and exitement._

_And just like that Yugi and Atem be came the best of friends. Yugi would never forget the joy he felt when Atem remained by his side. It was like destiny meant for the both of them to be together._

_*End of Flashback*_

Yugi dressed in one of his typical outfits. A pair of leather pants a Band Tshirt and a pair of black Converses(A/N: I am changing the outfits to be a little more modern so please dont send me reviews stateting that he doesnt wear these types if clothing). When he looked at the digital clock on his counter he saw that he was late for school. he hurried down the stairs and ran past his grandfather.

"by Grandpa see you when i get home " said as he went out the door

"Have a nice day at school yugi!" called out his grandfather out the door.

As he was walking Yugi had an ominous feeling that something was following him. He turned to see what was following him when he was tackled to the ground and pinned. he nearly panicked until he saw Atem standing over him smirking and nearly laughing out loud. Yugi sighed in relief and then proceeded to glare at his Best Friend, who mearly chuckled at his antics.

"htat was not funny Atem" whined the smaller teen, " you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Your right Hikari it was not funny... It was hilarious! Oh my god you should have seen the look on your face! it was so adorable." Laughed Atem as he looked down at the light under him.

"your so mean Atem." he said with a pout.

'god i wish he didnt do that it makes me want to kiss him' Atem thought

"come on Atem, I dont want to be late to my first day of high school." said Yugi with so much exitement that it made Atem wonder if the teen had any sugar.

"How could i forget little one lets hurry then." and just like that they took off to their first day of school.

~at school~

"calm down Jou hes going to go right through those gates with atem any minute now" said a unusually calm seto kiaba.

"But Seto the bells gonna ring any second and theyre still not here. i mean its yuges first day at this school" said jou with uncertainty laced in his voice.

"guys i see them theyre just coming through the front gates!" exclaimed Bakura seemingly out of character.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed yugi as he and Atem got there at a slower pace

"Yugi!" yelled bakura as he pounced on him(A/N: Bakuras gonna be sooooooo out of Character a lot)

"hey bakura" said yugi as he tried to escape the tight grasp bakura had on him.

"Baku get off him your gonna kill him" said ryou as he helped yugi with his escape.

"No i wanna snuggle with him hes like the baby brother i never had" said bakura as he tightened his hold on yugi.

"Bakura let him go and you can snuggle with me and ryou later"bargained akrefia

"fine" replied bakura as he let go of yugi

Atem just stood there clenching and unclenching his fists as a mean to not go over there and throw him off of yugi. Little did he know that he was going to have competition very soon._

Kitt: Wow this seems pretty short for my first chapter. Oh well. oh yea his last name was new... i hope cuz i think that sennen is kinda better suited for yami but yea i might just come up with random last names just like i did with atem

Bakura: did you really have to make me so out of character? Arent i like your favorite character or something.

Kitt: yea but i wanted a fun Bakura lol dont worry im gonna make a lot of OOCs in this fic

Yami: So am i gonna be in the next chapter?

Kitt: I dont know maybe it all depends if people are willing to review

Yugi: hey i heard that an old friend of yours might join us in these discussions later on

?: yea and im glad i made it on time for the ending commentaries

Kitt: finally youre here I got a spot for you in my story besides my commentaries.

?: sorry the drive from LA was brutal and if you loved me you wouldnt partronize me

Kitt: I dont love you, I adore you man. youre like the older Bro i never got. Stick around to find out who exactly my friend is on the next chapter

Yugi: Reviews are welcomed and you get a cookie and cupcake if you do

Yami and Atem: Any flames and or rude comment will be used to bar be que the ribs our mystery guest brought

Kitt: Good bye to all who read my fic and all of you who did not like the story line should not keep reading and find a new fic. Adios everyone


	2. Enter the New Students

Chapter two enter the new students

Me: I'm so sorry I had no internet access and ive been sick and im getting ready for my SATs and a lot of other stuff has been happening. So my mystery guest arrived today at midnight (finally) and we began working on this chapter all day during and after school so now it is done! \(^o^)/

?: Are we going to tell them who I am.

Me: Yup. Well all you who have met me through comments will know my Aibou. Please welcome back Lucas.

Lucas: Yay nice to see you guys. ^w^

Me: yea its been what only like 3 months since you moved back to our home town in L.A.

Lucas: Yup and I missed you lil sis.

Me: Aww I missed you to big bro.

Lucas: Am I gonna be I this chap.

Me: Yeap

Lucas: Then so are you

Me: Sur- wait a minute

Lucas: Yugi disclaimer if you please.

Yugi: Kitsunepunk400 does not own Yu-gi-oh. She does however own the blue eye white dragon card that she got on Christmas.

Me: Wait Yugi don't-

Seto: BLUE EYES! *tackles*

Me: My Ribs!

Yugi and Lucas: Ooops...

Yami: On with the story

-Line-Line-you get the picture-

"hey I heard that we're going to have a new student joining our class. I think his name was Yami Atemu as I over heard. That's kinda like your first name Atem only with a U at the end of it." stated Malik as he walked with the rest of the group.

"Well its just a coincidence there is nothing to be freaked out about." said Mariku

"Hey Yugi did you get your schedule yet?" asked Marik while he was looking at everyone else's classes.

"Yeap! I got it in the mail. I have Art for first period, AP English for second period, AP Chemistry third period, for fourth I have P.E., World History for fifth, Geometry, Music, and computers." stated Yugi with a lot of enthusiasm at reading his classes.

"Awesome we all got computers seventh!" exclaimed Bakura

"Looks like we can go home early today then" smiled Marik at Mariku and Malik.

"I have AP English with you Yugi" said Ryou after taking a look at his own schedule.

"And I got geometry and AP chemistry with Seth, Jou and Seto." said Yugi

"And I have World History and Music with you hikari" said Atem smiling at his hikari.

"Looks like the only classes I don't have with any of you are Art, and P.E." said the youngest with a frown.

"Look on the bright side Yug at least you have two of your favorite subjects." said Jou with a grin.

Yugi smiled. Those have always been his strongest abilities along side music and math. In middle school he was the fastest kid there. That has always been the thing has been most proud of beside his wicked computer skills. Music was a hobby of his that he picked up after his parents died. His instrument of preference was the piano. He played by ear and learned to memorize the composed piece by audio alone.(AN: I again bring up the Ooc's I was talking about) The day of his first recital Yugi received a standing ovation. The piece he choose was "A River Flows in You" by Yiruma.

"You're right Jounouchi." Yugi said with a smile. Then the bell was heard through out the entire school yard signaling the time for class.

" well I better not be late for my first day in class. I will see you guys later!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Good bye my little cupcake!" exclaimed Bakura. as he hugged him to death before letting go and following his two boyfriends to their first class.

Atem only went up to his hikari and hugged him before turning around and waving him goodbye. Yugi only blushed and watched Atem leave before he walked to his own class. As he got to the entrance door of his class he bumped into someone an they both crashed onto the floor. Yugi been the smaller one ended up on the bottom half of the awkward position they had ended up. Looking up Yugi noticed that the boy on top of him looked almost identical to Atem. Yugi gasped and noticed the differences between them. While Atem had tan skin and crimson red eyes the boy above his had dark violet eyes and pale skin that looked like porcelain. As Yugi stared at him he finally noticed the awkward position they were in and turned a dark shade of red.

" I'm so sorry I didn't see you in front of me" the person on top of him said as he quickly got up off of him. He held his had to the smaller boy and helped him up "My names Yami Atemu and I just transferred to this district so I wasn't looking since I was going since I was looking for the art room when I crashed into you. " the boy continued rambling.

Yugi held his had up to signal the boy to stop." I have art to. If we don t hurry up we're both gonna be late to class." said Yugi quickly as he grabbed Yami by the arm and lead to the art class using his map of the school.

'wow I feel so smart...' thought Yami as he realized that he had his own map in his pants pocket.(A/N: No leather yet sorry...)

They arrived to the class and made it inside just as the bell rang. The teacher was at the desk, but instead of patronizing them he just smiled and told them to sit in the two desks by the window. As the students settled in the teacher began to write his name on the white board. The teacher in question had dirty blond hair and cerulean eyes. He was at least 6feet tall if not more. he was well built and had a nice even tan. He seemed like a nice and strict teacher.

" OK class settle down. My name is Mr. McKean but since we are going to be here for the entire school year together you may all call me by my first name Lucas." said the teacher with a charming smile. (A/N: Lucas: Umm wow Ren... never knew you were that observant. Me: Well again like I said before I adore you so don't get the wrong idea people... P.S that's not Lucas's real last name.)

All of a sudden the door slammed open. In came a girl of Mexican decent. She was wearing a band tee that had a skull with two guns and roses on it. On the tee it had the words _Bullet For My Valentine_ across it. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and the bangs and tips were dyed a dark violet that faded into her natural black brown hair. She was wearing baggy jeans. The girl had a look that said "Come near me and die". (A/N: Me: I am not anything like that. Lucas: Yes you are Ren. Lol. Me: -_-') She looked around the room and then spotted the teacher and immediately a smile came across her face.

" Looks like no matter where I go I always run into you huh Luke." she said with a bored yet excited tone.

"Ren you are late." said Lucas coolly as he wrote it down, "where is you late pass?"

"It's here teach. And yea its excused." she said as she handed him the slip.

As he read the slip he sighed. he looked at the class and saw a seat open at the far left corner of the class. Sadly it was right next to a window. Lucas knew that the girl was not going to really do much in the class then. Sighing he said, "Ren there is a seat right behind Yami. Yami if you may please raise your hand to let Ren know where she is sitting."

Yami raised his hand. Ren just walked over and sat in the desk not saying a word to anyone as she took out her sketch book and began drawing. Yami couldn't help but stare as she quickly drew lines onto the paper.

"What do you want man." Ren said not taking her eyes of her drawing

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen anyone draw as fast as you." Yami stated slightly embarrassed that he was caught. (Me: Ewwwww why'd you make me write that I don't want the pharaoh to have a crush on me. Lucas: 'Cuz I know that you don't like him that's why. Me: ... You're evil)

"Well I've been doing art for years and that's kinda second nature to me. And please don't stare at me it feels awkward to be watched ." Ren said as she continued drawing.

"Sorry." Yami said sadly.

"Kid S'ok. You're new here aren't ya?" Ren asked.

"Yea I transferred here because of my parents job" Yami said sadly.

"Eh I'm new here to. Wanna hang out 'til you find you're clique?" asked Ren with a monotonous voice.

"Sure!" Yami said excitedly. He then realized what she said at the ending, " But what do you mean 'til you find your clique?" Yami questioned.

"I mean that once you find your real friends I'll be someone you can hang out with." said Ren with an irritated tone.

"But if you're going to be my friend then why would I leave you after finding more friends?" Yami asked with curiosity.

"'Cuz they all do in the end." with that Ren tuned out Yami and continued drawing.

Yugi who sat right in front of Yami had heard Ren and decided that he would try and befriend the girl as well.

To be continued...

Me: You make me feel like a Mary Sue, Man.

Lucas: Well its vital for the plot line is it not?

Me: Hey when did I decide this?

Lucas: When you agreed to let me help you on this story.

Me: But I'm the author!

Lucas should have thought of that before letting me spend the week with you.

Me: A week you told me a couple of days. What did your parents say!

Lucas: That I could ^w^

Me: And my mom agreed to this? O.O

Lucas: Yup ^w^

Me: WTF (now in shock)

Yami: Since I am finally in the story I do the bye byes. Please leave a review. Until it gets to at least five she won't update. Any and all flames will be used to cook the stakes Lucas bought.

Yugi: Bye Bye readers \(^o^)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I hate to write these as much as you all hate reading them. –sighs- So I apologize that I haven't updated in months, but I had been receiving so much hate mail that I took an unannounced break. –sighs- I will continue these fics as most want it to, but have patience per favore. I have problems too…Depression, loss of family, etc… I know most of you don't want to here my life's story so I'll cut it short. The hate mail was making my life worse so I tool a break from it. I was originally just going to stop writing, but after seeing that a few of my works were being read and people were actually enjoying I changed my mind so… –sighs- Now that I am back, I am fully prepared for all the hate and stuff since problems have been fixed and yea. Sorry if you were all expecting an update or something of that nature. I may be discontinuing one of my works, but I have made no final decision. So once again I apologize for the lack of updates, but… -smiles slightly- I'm back~ And I will continue on strong. Grazie mille to all those readers that have been waiting. Hopefully by the weekend I'll have had one of my works updated.

Sincerely, Ren


End file.
